What Is Love ?
by Stephanie Plouffe
Summary: This is a story of a heart-broken girls thoughts. She tries to cope with it all, but it all collapses. She suddenly realizes what love's all about, and man was she wrong.


As I sat on the shore of the mid-eastern coast,

melodramatic tears crawl down my pale face.

And as the numbing winds start to wash them away,

I realized that I'm not cut out for this place.

A place where things can't always be so perfect,

and a place where things just won't ever be the same.

I'm the kind of girl that gets too easily hurt,

in a world like this with nothing but shame.

Cross-legged in the sand, my guitar on my lap,

more tears start to shed each second I play.

I strum the songs that remind me most of you,

because the lyrics I sing, I'm too hesitant to say.

Words try to come out but I get so tongue-tied,

its fear of the truth and that you just won't care.

I try to play cool but end up getting burned,

from the heat of rejection and of my heart getting teared.

As I walk up to the house at three in the morning,

I'm thinking of where I could've gone wrong.

What did I do to deserve such indifference?

and when did you start to just play along ?

This shattered heart will one day mend,

but it's going to be hard to find all the pieces.

They're locked up behind and buried beneath,

the ignorant lies and promises he says.

Make-up stains cover my pillow front and back,

from the nights I've spent crying shamelessly over you.

All I can do is hope it's just a nightmare,

but reality is, its a nightmare come-true.

Another night I'll fall asleep knowing you never cared,

and another dream will pass by being just a fantasy.

I've played all my cards and now it's your turn,

but you won't make a move 'cause you're too love-blind to see.

I wake up the next day from the abrupt sound of rain,

thick fog covers the air from the sky to the ground.

I'd rather stay asleep than keep living in sorrow,

but you've made it so clear that you don't want me around.

One step, two steps, three steps so gently,

as I walk across the room hoping I don't fall apart.

I look into the mirror so I can see my own reflection,

but I can't see me, I only see a girl with a broken heart.

As I walk through the narrow halls of my school,

my heart sinks so fast and beats out of control.

It pounds to the beat that I wish you could catch up with,

but it caught up with the heart that doesn't get it at all.

You chose her over me for a reason I'm not sure of,

but it must have been a good one 'cause it made my heart collapse.

I only wished for one things and that was for you to be true,

but the only thing it did for me was make this all relapse.

I stand here thinking back to each time we spent together,

and all it does is give me this cold empty feeling inside.

That feeling where you're not at all sure what to do,

that feeling where your heart and your stomach just collide.

From each word to each dong that reminds me of you,

to each star that forms clusters among the great skies.

From the way that you dress to the way that you love,

is all the more reason you're an angel in disguise.

Tonight I cannot sleep because my lack of repose,

when I'd laugh and I'd smile it would be just an illusion.

And there's always one thing that keeps bringing it's self back,

it's the depth and intensity of this theoretical conclusion.

If what you want is close to you then what's the use of living ?

you want it to be far away, live life, and strive to get there.

Go get what you want and don't let things stand in your way,

life is your own challenge so there's no need to compare.

So I went out the next day to find the true meaning of love,

and it sure as hell is not what I thought that it would be.

I found someone who told love's not just a world of roses,

it's getting through the rough times and not giving up on me.

And soon that grey sky cleared to blue like your eyes,

the April rain sprinkled down to let the May flowers in.

The ocean waves calmed to a pace that we can catch up with,

and the sun will rise for me, because it sets for him.

And now you're the one with your head out from the clouds,

thinking "who am I to be the one to call it all off".

And now I'm the one with my hands in my pockets,

knowing I'm happier because I've waited long enough.

So I'll forger those tears, and forget those lies,

forget my fails and forget my tries.

Forget our world and forget our night,

I'll forget that boy that once shined so bright.


End file.
